


Winter Solace

by VanLudwig



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bath Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Winter Solstice, mission angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLudwig/pseuds/VanLudwig
Summary: The winter solstice marked the true beginning of winter, of dark days and bitterly cold nights, of long missions in the snow, of wind that cut like razor blades. Deadly ice, frostbitten teammates, food scarcity in the field. Hypothermia. Emergency amputations. Death.





	Winter Solace

When Kakashi finally stepped back into the house, covered in ice to the point where he was almost certain his scarf was frozen to the skin of his face, it was to the sweet smell of citrus filling the little apartment he shared with Iruka. He was curious, but before he could investigate further, Iruka was standing in front of him, looking vaguely disapproving as he helped him out of his winter gear. It was as if the man had some kind of sense that warned him that Kakashi had been about to drip snow all over the floors.

Now completely unwrapped and with his coat, scarf, and boots in a frozen yet quickly thawing pile in front of the door, Kakashi pulled Iruka in for a kiss, warming his cold fingers in the thick of Iruka’s brown hair. He smelled strongly of citrus and spice. It was slightly intoxicating and, along with the sudden heat of the apartment and of Iruka, Kakashi felt himself getting dizzy.

Iruka made noises of displeasure. “Your hands and lips are too cold, Kakashi, get off of me,” he ordered, though he didn’t quite mean it. His hands, so warm on Kakashi’s skin they felt sort of painful, smoothed up his face and through his hair, pulling his hitai-ate off in the process. Iruka then replaced it with a plain black cloth, as was his custom in the winter. The metal of the forehead protector took too long to unthaw after being out in the elements. “Come into the kitchen. I’m making tea.”

Kakashi followed Iruka and sat down at their sturdy table, feeling warmth prickling uncomfortably back into his extremities. Winter hadn’t been too hard so far, but a storm had rolled in that morning right as Kakashi had been preparing to go out on a silly D-rank with Team 7. By the time they’d finished cutting up the Hokage’s firewood, they’d been up to their knees in snow, and Naruto had already been complaining for so long that he’d gone hoarse. Sakura’s hitai-ate had frozen to her hair and wouldn’t come off, and Sasuke, well, Sasuke had set off a Fireball jutsu too close to one of Kakashi’s dogs and scared him off, which had been a whole thing they’d had to deal with before Kakashi would dismiss even one of them.

“What are you making?” Kakashi asked curiously, eyes on the large stock pot on the stove Iruka was stirring.

“Hm?” Iruka hummed, “Oh, it’s tea. I’m using some yuzu I bought this morning.”

Kakashi eyed what he’d thought were lemon peels sitting on the counter. “Kind of sour for tea.”

Iruka gestured with a wooden spoon. “I’ll add sugar, don’t worry.”

Suddenly, the significance of Iruka’s fruit choice struck Kakashi. “Is it the solstice already?”

Iruka turned, hands braced casually behind him on the counter. “Yep. I saved enough yuzu for the bath.” He smiled sheepishly. “I think I went a little overboard and bought too much, though.”

Kakashi grimaced. The winter solstice marked the true beginning of winter, of dark days and bitterly cold nights, of long missions in the snow, of wind that cut like razor blades. Deadly ice, frostbitten teammates, food scarcity in the field. Hypothermia. Emergency field amputation. Death.

Iruka was attentive to the shift in the room. He placed a ceramic cup in front of Kakashi. “Drink. You’ll feel better.”

Kakashi sipped the sweet, tangy liquid through his teeth, saying nothing.

“The kids were excited to have a snow day today,” Iruka remarked.

Kakashi grunted, head bowed over his tea. Snow was good for children, not for adults. For genin, snow meant no classes, meant playing outside with friends. For adults, snow meant shoveling and frozen pipes. For shinobi, snow meant danger.

Iruka’s warm hands kneaded into the hard muscles of Kakashi’s shoulders. “Kakashi, relax,” he instructed gently, “Finish your tea while I draw our bath.”

Iruka poured himself a cup of tea and left the room. Kakashi looked down at his palms, open flat on the table, and sighed heavily. Then, he took his own cup and followed.  
Iruka had begun to run the hot water into the wide, porcelain tub, adding a liberal amount of citrus bath oil. Kakashi sat on the floor by the door and watched as Iruka then left and returned with a large bowl. He was blushing as he admitted, “I mentioned I bought too much.”

The bowl was full with halved yuzu fruits, and Iruka added them all to the tub. “Yuzu are meant to stave off sickness during the winter,” Iruka explained a bit unnecessarily. Kakashi knew all about the odd tradition, yet Iruka continued talking, his voice quiet and mellow in the somewhat cramped room. “They say, if you take a bath in yuzu on the solstice, you won’t get sick during the months that follow.” He shut the taps off and carefully began removing his own clothing. Kakashi watched Iruka, his hands clasped around his tea somewhat loosely. “I know how winter makes you think of, Kakashi. I know it isn’t a time you look forward to.”

Iruka coaxed Kakashi to his feet and started removing his clothing, too. “It’s hard for active duty shinobi to face, I know. I worry about you out there.”

The two got into the tub together. It was difficult because it was not a large tub. They positioned themselves on opposite ends, their knees touching above the water. The yuzu fruits bobbed around them like lumpy, yellow bubbles, adding a pleasant tingle to the water and the haze of citrus in the air. Kakashi relaxed a little into the warmth and Iruka’s small caresses.

Winter was terrible, there was no discounting that. But Kakashi could admit that small moments like this, sitting in a warm bath drawn for him by his lover, made things just a little bit easier to endure.


End file.
